


The Army man and The Actress

by Dancer38



Category: The Army Man and The Actress
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer38/pseuds/Dancer38





	The Army man and The Actress

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

But the tables had been turned on him when he met Sera on the train. That meeting and the ensuring sex act was never far from their minds. It hung over their heads like the proverbial sword of Damocles waiting to fall and do serious damage. Sera was not a woman easily forgotten and then there was the supernatural aspect of his continued attraction to her, sexually as well as intellectually. Seducing him with her sweet sexiness, twisting his mind. He had started calling it Sera’s magic after the mental connection was formed. “You know even after I closed down my side of our connection I still entertained quite a few fantasies about you and me.” Him? The most gorgeous man on earth, having sexual fantasies about her? Sure he did. She couldn’t resist the urge to test his resolve to keep the connection closed. “In yours did I clamp my legs around your waist and ride you like a stallion standing at stud?” His eyes flared and so did his wayward penis. It was so ready to be rode hard and put away wet. He fully expected the instant wish fulfillment to kick in from their previous encounters when all it took was the thought to make it happen. She had blocked him and he had to admit it was unexpected. She had welcomed him previously with an ego busting passion that had matched his own. GGGGG Earl pulled into the car park at the Doves and got out to stretch his long legs. He had been tasked to protect Sera from bodily harm while she traveled across England by General Theodore Dotson. In addition the man was Sera’s God-Father and Earl understood what that commitment entailed. The man had stood in a church and swore before God he would take care of her. As a southern man Earl took that type of commitment seriously. He had to wonder why then the General would allow her to go to England or as he had heard from a reliable source, actually send her there. A country under intense attack by a madman determined to turn the island into rubble. Earl had been given strict and yet to his mind, conflicting orders to keep her safe no matter what the cost. He had been prepared to do so even before he met her, it was his duty to follow orders. Dotson was retired from the Army and he now headed a private security firm. People spoke around Earl as if he didn’t have ears. Earl heard the rumors that Dotson really was a spymaster- his firm was just a cover for his real espionage agency. That Dotson was interested in recruiting a young Army Lieutenant, Craig Garrison. Being the General’s aide had made it easy for him to access the dossiers of Garrison and his men. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Garrison was presently in charge of a group of ex-convicts, they went behind enemy lines and under his command they had become an effective team in disrupting the German war efforts. Garrison’s espionage training and experience made him a perfect candidate for recruitment after the war. Earl had gathered that Dotson’s interest in Sera’s welfare was different than the public image he projected. Sera was to be the connection between the two men when it came time to recruit Garrison. An instant in, so to speak. Now, Earl was even more committed to keeping Sera safe. Earl was waiting patiently beside the vehicle for Sera to take in the surroundings. She had been oohing and ahhing all over England at every stop. She was into history and the country was full of it. The pub looked as if it had been there for some time. He chuckled to himself when he wondered which would win out first- her interest in the historic value of the building or her desire for food. She had not even attempted to disguise her fondness of food from him. GGGGG Sera had turned her attention to the façade of the centuries old pub. Ever the romantic she loved the sign that depicted two doves with their necks entwined implying they were a mated pair. She was aware of her sappiness as it had been pointed out to her many times by men that clearly lacked enough brains to keep quiet. That thought made her laugh softy and the sound whipped through Actor like a warm spring wind. He wanted to hear it again, would do almost anything to hear it again. Her hunger did indeed win over history. Sera’s stomach growled loudly and she remarked “It seems I am a little hungry.” The smile that lit up Actor’s eyes came all the way from his heart. “Just a little, Bella?” Even during their inside sessions she had not hidden her fondness of food. She held back very little while they were together. Except her past relationship with Garrison. Ever the gentleman Actor exited the vehicle and reached inside for her hand. He would have preferred to watch as she exited. Her butt- he quickly amended that thought as he was reminded how his body would react. Actor placed his hand on Sera’s back to assure she didn’t stumble as they crossed to the entrance of the pub and a hot liquid feeling oozed through her. His hand remained on her lower back as they walked down the steps and into the main bar area. Due to his height her hair was close enough all he would have to do to smell it would be to lower his head. He resisted the urge to do so as he would more than likely bury his nose in her hair. It smelled as good as the rest of her. He could feel every male eye turn and follow Sera as they made their way to an empty table. Sera was more aware of the warmth his fingertips was generating despite the amount of fabric that covered her back.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

He helped her remove the coat and drape it over an empty chair. She instantly missed the warmth from his hand and she chided herself for the slip in her resolve to resist him. He held out a chair and she sat down. Actor had been relieved that the large Army man refused Sera’s invitation to join them at the same table. Sera’s intimate display with Actor had made it plain she would be safe enough with the Italian conman. Earl had doubts about the wisdom behind her trust in the man. However, it was not his place to mention it to her. Actor placed Sera in the middle and both of their backs were to the wall. Earl sat at the next table in order to keep her other side covered. While the men were concerned about her safety she quickly realized she was overdressed for the down to earth local populace. She would gladly change into more casual as well as comfortable clothes as soon as possible. Sera did not drink alcohol of any kind and Actor could and often did drink almost everything. Of course he had his favorites. But the ale that most English pubs served was suitable for everyday or in this case with Sera. She preferred coffee but had soon learned that tea was the norm during her first visit. So she had packed some to assure herself some at least on this trip. The barmaid came over to them and her welcoming smile widened even more as she saw Actor. Her question of did he want his usual beverage made it clear he was a frequent patron. Actor nodded and since she had some insight into the man’s sexual habits Sera had no doubt the woman had at one time been a bedmate as well. He was truly unable to abstain from seducing a woman. She suspected it was a matter of pride for the Italian ego. The Englishwoman was young and wholesome looking. She had a sweet manner and paid attention to Sera as well as the two men and Sera thawed from her first impression based on her past sexual encounter with Actor. How could she really blame the woman when she was close to succumbing to the sexual tension he created in her mind and body? The left corner of Actor’s mouth twitched upward as if tugged by an unsaid thought. His smug look caused Sera’s eyes to flash green fire at him and he just shrugged, an innocent and quite appealing effect she was sure had been an effective distraction numerous times before. But then Sera found a great deal of satisfaction when the young woman seemed more interested in the handsome and southern accented Earl. Sera had found him a genial, patient and pleasant travel companion and his southern accent was a delight. He was flattered by the attention, he was not adverse to female companionship. He treated the Englishwoman with polite respect as he was not there to find a bed partner. Until he delivered Sera to the Mansion and made sure she was indeed going to be safe and sound there he was on duty. He ordered a pint of ale and some food.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Sera turned a sweet, sugar wouldn’t melt in her mouth smile toward Actor. With her eyes gazing into his, she ever so lightly laid her palm flat on his upper thigh. Then she slowly proceed to stroke it down the length of his leg to finally squeeze his knee under the table to celebrate her victory by proxy. His outer control was superb, and only his eyes conveyed his delight in her tactics. Sera had caused him to disregard every one of his general rules about being with a woman. Their interaction was just to be of a sexual nature and nothing more. Still, as if drawn against his will he had returned to her via their mental connection numerous times after the first contact. As a liberated woman she also was not a docile, passive woman while engaged in sex. In fact she displayed some very dominant traits he relished. At times he preferred a more pliable woman but with Sera he found her strong mind and spirit exciting in itself. An independent woman made a better bedmate he had discovered. Or was it just because it was Sera that made him feel that way? Actor’s gaze slid to Sera’s, warm and inviting. Her heart quickened at the way the corner of his mouth lifted in a ghost of a smile. She could not stop herself from smiling back at him. Actor’s eyes lit with admiration and he lifted his glass in her direction. He was handsome and clever, charming and funny, with just the right amount of contrition- as though he were attempting to make amends for past ills- he was perfect. He made her believe that he’d met her gaze across the room- she could feel the knot in her stomach as she imagined the long, serious look that he would have given her. The one that made her breathless and lightheaded. The one that made her believe that she was the only woman in the world. And he captured her with his pretty words and held her expertly in his web. Just as he captured the rest of them. Sera fully understood the attraction he held to the women he had conned into giving him vast amounts of money. She had no doubt that Actor had probably always relied on his charm and striking good looks and his power of persuasion to get what he wanted. Sex, money- Sera sighed. Their food had been brought to them while this fanciful bit of fluff passed through her mind and her stomach began to react to the smell and demand to be appeased. To break the spell she said “I’m hungry and I tend to get cranky-” She speared a bite and popped it into her mouth. Her words evoked further memories of their inside sessions and how once the afterglow faded those were often the first words she said to him. After her hunger was satiated she thanked him for the other gratification he provided. Still, Actor had to remind himself of who he was and what he was at the Mansion to do. It wasn’t to make love to Sera. Even though she was beautiful, and sexy, she still was a charming distraction.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

And it was clear Actor was not the only one she distracted he thought as he watched the effect Sera had on the Englishmen present. Earl deflected the ones that would approach her by just a shift of his eyes or a subtle but menacing nod of his head. Actor grudgingly admired the other man’s technique. GGGGG Actor paid for the food and they left the pub. Once they were settled in the backseat again, Actor now saw no reason to refrain from coming close enough to smell the fragrance of her hair and skin. The updated photograph Sera had requested of the Italian confidence man had finally been forwarded to her by way of Earl when he picked her up at the hotel. She had not opened the envelope until they stopped at the first pub. The second she saw the photograph she knew it was Cesare, the man she met on the train. The explosion of surprise mingled with joy gave her pause. Why now? After she had let the thought of him go? Had started a love affair with Garrison. The man she thought loved her as well. He said he did while they were in L.A. But of course, that was then and now here she was and he was in London. She could only speculate that he did not want her there. He had not been in contact with her in any manner for the last six weeks. She had planned on using the time in England to discover if she and Garrison had a chance for a relationship or if they had just been caught up in the moment. This wasn’t the time to confuse the issue by indulging in some romantic fantasy with Actor. Actor could see the tiny pulse that beat frantically at the side of her neck and hear her shallow breathing. “Sera?” “I came here expecting to reunite with Craig,” she confessed softly. She now looked into his eyes. “But I didn’t expect you. I suspected it was you- the description in the dossier fit you to a tee- I could have described you very vividly,” she mused, her voice deepening to throaty levels that scraped against his skin like fine grain sandpaper. But the man in the photograph was so badly beaten”- “Yes- it was me- they had been looking for me for a long time and I had made them look foolish”- “They took it out on you.” “Yes- I was known even then as Actor and they taunted me about how they were going to end my career- in more ways than mere imprisonment.” His words elicited a moan from her and she put a finger to his lips. “Shh”- He kissed her finger before raising his hands to gently wipe away her tears with his thumbs. Their mental connection let more than sexual intercourse possible. It tended to allow other emotions and thoughts best not shared cross over. And Sera had a high level of empathy that was heightened by her feelings for Actor as well as Garrison. GGGGG  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Actor studied her with those intense brown eyes that at times reminded her of honey held to the light making Sera’s heart race like that of a teenage girl on her first date. Get a grip, she told herself. She must keep in mind how dangerous it would be to her heart if she let herself become too involved with Actor. He moved with clear intent. He wanted to show Sera what she meant to him. It was like some compulsion that drove him to mindlessly go where his heart led. Let the cards fall where they may. Actor’s first kiss robbed Sera of any will power to resist him with its slow seduction. The second after he let her catch her breath made him the master of her response. She made an unintelligible sound. Actor coaxed her lips open, delved into her mouth, the urge to earn her capitulation urging him on like he was a thoroughbred in the final stretch of a high- stakes race. Running his hands into her hair, he cupped her head, angled it for better access and took what was so crucial to him. She fisted his jacket and pulled him closer. A dark and demanding desire reared its head when Sera responded, pulling his body more firmly against hers. Yes. This. More. With her, his mind purred. Lips, teeth and tongues, he fought to own the moment, to own her. Her breath skated across his check on every exhale, scalding him, no doubt branding him. She tasted of a sweet, forbidden treat; presented undiluted temptation, an invitation to sin. “Dulce,” He said in a voice she barely recognized. “So sweet,” He repeated, this time in English. Her hair was a riot of loose curls and her cheeks flushed a pretty pink that told a tale of passion nearly unleashed. Nearly. Not close enough. All his blood had flooded his groin and his brain wasn’t working. She pushed her hair off her face and closed her eyes and took a deep breath that strained her breasts against the fabric of her bodice. She had put the coat on as they left the Doves but had not buttoned it. To add to her shame she couldn’t help but remember the way she’d let him take over. Let him take responsibility from her and allowed her to simply experience the kiss. His hands had woven through her hair, claiming control of even the way she tilted her head. Her heart had crashed against her ribs and heavy pulses had landed between her thighs with undisguised physical craving. She’d wanted him. She still wanted him. The unapologetic bulge in his trousers said he hadn’t been unaffected either. Had they not been in the back seat of Theo’s staff car, she probably would have scaled his six foot, four inches like a Swiss alp. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Thankfully they had been, she couldn’t let this get any further out of hand. Once more she was saved from herself because the guard check point had been reached. First with Garrison and now with Actor. Sera had already made the biggest mistake possible. She had engaged in a sex act with Actor on the train. They had not even exchanged names. What a shameful act to recall. She began to question why her morals seemed to disappear in a vehicle when she was with a man. GGGGG They all got out of the vehicle and Sera turned to Earl and placed a hand on his sleeve. “Thank you for such a comfortable and enjoyable trip. You have been patient and kind to me.” Earl smiled and said “You were a joy compared to some of the others I have had to drive around.” “If you want a job after the war you let me know and I’ll find you one- perhaps even with me- the driver I have now may desire retirement in the future.” Actor had not said or conveyed in any way his feelings about Earl’s job perspective with Sera but in the back of her mind she heard his grumblings. She wasn’t sure he was even aware of what he was doing. It didn’t take a genius or their connection to figure out he was hoping for a sexual session with Sera once they were in a bedroom together. Perhaps he would even be able to persuade her with a little more charm and some body contact? Earl had papers to give to the Englishman that acted as Garrison’s second in command while he was in England. He was in charge of the English guards that were there to keep the four American convicts inside. As well as snoopy neighbors and others out that had no business being on the estate grounds. Actor told Earl that SSgt- Major Rawlins had a small room he used as an office just inside the massive front doors. It was little more than a broom closet. Once Earl had carried out his orders he was free to relax and he was invited to stay at the barracks with Rawlins’s men. He accepted the offer and was grateful for the chance to relax and to have a meal and enjoy a half decent place to sleep. GGGGG Actor was relieved when he and Sera were finally alone. They stood beside the staff car for a few seconds. Actor tucked Sera’s hand through his arm. “This is nice,” he said. “The stars are out. The air is crisp and there’s a beautiful woman on my arm.” She lifted her head to look into the sky in order to admire the star-shine. “Yes, it is- what could be more perfect.” As she lowered her head her eyes met Actor’s and he felt his heart slam to a stop. “You,” he said softly. “What?” “You’re the only thing I can think of that’s more perfect.” 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

What happened next Sera would later blame on the cold night air and how it affected her judgement since she was more accustomed to the warm weather in L.A. Suddenly she stood on tiptoe and before he realized what she intended, she was pressing a kiss to his cheek. Actor could have let it go at that. It was a tender gesture, not an invitation. He captured her chin and gazed into her eyes, then slowly lowered his head until his mouth covered hers. The anticipated heat began to work its way through his system, hinting of a simmering passion. He slid his hands inside the open coat, pulling her close until their body heat mingled. She melted against him as if her body was being made malleable by his heat. They were a perfect fit, her curves were soft and yielding, his body hard and demanding. A sensation that felt a whole lot like contentment stole through Actor. Not that he was familiar with the concept. For all of his success, for all of the people who filled his life day in and day out, he’d never experienced a moment quite like this. Perhaps there was something magical about Sera after all, despite her denials to the contrary. Actor was sure he would be content to stay right there, doing nothing more than exploring the shape and texture and taste of Sera’s mouth for hours on end, but sanity finally prevailed. The village at the bottom of the hill that had sprouted up in support of the Mansion’s workers and travelers along the roads was small and Sera was a newcomer. The last thing she needed was him stirring up gossip and ruining her reputation before she’d even been inside the place. Whatever happened between them in the future, he didn’t want there to be any regrets, of any kind. With a sigh, he slowly released her. His gaze clung to hers as he pulled her coat closed so she wouldn’t be cold on the rest of the way to the entrance. “As lovey as this has been-it’s cold and I image you would prefer to be warmer”- She nodded and slipped her hand into his and they made their way to the entrance of the Mansion. The front doors were impressive and enormous and then they were in an entry hall that Sera was sure would easily hold a film crew and the full cast of a movie within its walls. As well as drive a tank through the place for good measure. The walls were covered with sumptuous tapestries that over the centuries had been fashioned by the gentle born ladies of the Mansion as a way to pass the time and there was a full suit of armor in a corner. The furniture she could see were priceless antiques. Each décor reflecting the era of influence and the taste of the inhabitants. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Her eyes were drawn to the grand staircase that must have taken years to hand carve and assemble. All the handrails and spindles were exquisitely craved wood as well. There was a single staircase leading up to a landing on the second level and on the left and right were two long hall ways that led to the other two wings. Above that landing was another one that led to the third floor on both sides. She could see a floor to ceiling mosaic that was amazing in the middle on the back wall of each of the three landings. At one time someone had a focus on beauty as well as function. Actor had not intended to lead a tour of the lower level of the Mansion at that time. He was more focused on the second floor suite and the expansive four poster bed and what he and Sera could do in it. It was a bed that would finally accommodate his six foot, four inches comfortably. As Actor began to gently direct her toward the staircase she saw the library through the open doors. She turned a brilliant, look what I found smile on her lips and Actor felt his sense of happiness deflate as she walked through the entrance. He had no choice but to follow her. She had long legs and an easy, graceful way of moving that rekindled his desire. He knew Sera loved books and old houses from his times at her bungalow. The library in the two hundred year old Mansion would not disappoint her. The ceiling of the room, like those throughout the rest of the Mansion were twenty feet high. It was a large, elegantly furnished room. Yet, it was a room which a man could feel at home in and he had found much needed solitude there. He recalled the first trip over to England from New York. Actor had not foreseen an easy time there until he arrived at the Mansion that the Army had taken over as a billet. He was delighted when he first spotted the Mansion. He was sure he had fallen back into some sort of semblance to his former life before prison. But then the men had been led to the third floor and discovered cots and metal bars on the windows. He still had to share a bathroom with others and he was too tall for the cot. There was one redeeming feature- a library filled to the ceiling with priceless books and he could lose himself in that room for hours. It was his only escape mentally. His natural inclination toward intellectual pursuits and a fondness for his renewed freedom and solitude reasserted itself. It was a pleasant, peaceful room. Comfortable sofas and chairs were arranged near the huge stone fireplace where a log fire was blazing. The mantle and surround was beautiful Italian marble, there had been money to match the exquisite taste when decorating. Walls that were not covered with bookcases were covered by beautiful wood paneling and elegant moldings and numerous memorable paintings. There was one long table in the room, set with low glass reading lamps. Sera’s mouth-watered at the thought of all the reading she would be able to do. And when she wasn’t reading she could spread out there and write her scripts. “What a beautiful room, the antiques represent so much history. I foresee a lot of time spent in here.”  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 Her eyes were drawn to shelves of rare, first edition books that were bound in red Moroccan leather. Dark red fabric echoing the bindings were used to upholster the sofas and some of the chairs were done with deep blood red leather while dark velvet hung at the windows in order to better block the winter wind. Because of the need for blackout curtains the large, diamond paned window that overlooked the long driveway was braced with them since it was broad daylight. There was a spectacular view of the garden. The ancient house had gardens that were full of plants and trees that had been there for a long time. Sadly; since the war began and the owners fled for a safer land, the estate grounds had been neglected. Actor watched as the young woman walked around the room filled with the past that fascinated her. She loved the history, the romance the Mansion represented. He thought she tended toward sentimental mush but he would never tell her that. He loved her just the way she was, more than she would ever believe from a man that had his reputation with women. For that reason he felt it best not to reveal that just yet. He realized he was pleased that she was impressed with the library even though it wasn’t his property. Most of the women in his life that he had extended dealings with held little regard for reading anything other than the gossip rags. It had never mattered to him since he was not there to improve their minds. She crossed the room to join him. “I simply adore Italian marble.” She said as she ran her fingers over the beautiful smooth marble. He felt as if he had been caressed. All he could manage was a nod. For some reason he couldn’t think of a thing to say- which was odd. That rarely ever happened. It was a matter of pride as well as his life or death if it happened on a mission or a con. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands into fists against the desire to touch her body that called to him like a siren song. He remembered the feel of her silken soft skin under his hands. Against his bare chest, pressed against his groin as he shaped her body to his. He was totally bewitched by this woman. Sera remembered his touch in the darkness of the night at the back of the train car. It had been an experience like none other, it had been magical. She had not been able to forget what they had done on the train and in her bungalow during their inside sessions. GGGGG Actor had the three room suite that once belonged to the Mistress of the Mansion aired out and made ready for Sera after Garrison left for London. Actor had seen Garrison perform magic on missions but against H.Q. he had very little left over. What H.Q. wanted, H.Q. got. Period. Now, Actor stood in the middle of the beautiful sitting room, looking around with evident interest. He should have been out of place in such a feminine room, but he dominated it with the natural authority that stamped itself on any surroundings.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

The sitting room was enormous, and Sera’s first thought was that she’d have do some decorating. She envisioned a comfy sofa in front of the massive fireplace that she could curl up on as well as read or even write. And the dainty writing desk that was a beautiful and no doubt priceless antique, was just too small for her needs. The chairs were dainty and very frail due to age. She preferred cushy overstuffed chairs. She was very much into the comfort aspect. Of course it would all be at her expense and what she bought could be shipped to her large and mostly unfurnished house in L.A. There were glass paned French doors that opened out onto a balcony. Another set of wood paneled doors led into what must be a bedroom. Sera deliberately averted her gaze from there. As Sera moved about the suite Actor eased his large frame into a chair that he barely felt safe in. A mistake due to his distraction caused by Sera. Actor couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Sera was pleased that there was a balcony. He was pleased to watch her move. She was tall and lithe and moved like a dancer. He had dreamed of her with those long legs wrapped around him as they made love until they finally became true and they became lovers when a mental connection was formed that allowed them to be together. Now she was here. His overeager and often very demanding sexual organ was primed and ready for a real time sexual interaction with Sera. He had to be careful with those thoughts as shifting in the chair would cause an accident he did not want. They- meaning the other three men who had been released from prison to be led by First Lieutenant Craig Garrison, weren’t supposed to be in any bedroom other than the third floor room. Actor looked up to see her eyes on the very body part he wanted to sink into her. It took all of his many years of tight control not to grab her and have a repeat performance of the earlier ones during the inside sessions. He found himself actually gripping the arms of the chair to keep from bounding over to her and pouncing like a randy teenager. Sera turned to look at Actor as he was trying to deal with an unruly erection. Of course her eyes went right to it. The dazzling smile she turned on Actor lit her mouth and eyes— her whole face— he could only blink against such a smile. “You seem to think all I need is a little personal persuasion. Is this the type you meant to employ on me?” she purred softly. “Or perhaps you could use some cooler air to cool off.” She nodded toward the French doors that led out to the balcony. He remained in the chair and she went out to stand at the railing in order to view the overgrown landscape. It was quite a sight. Or had been when the estate still employed men to tend it. When it was well tended and loved.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 GGGGG Actor’s large hands settled on her arms just below her shoulders. She brought her right hand up to his left and felt the ring on his pinkie finger. That made her smile. There was nothing on the man that fit the name pinkie. The impressive bulge he was sporting was proof. As he slowly moved his hands to her shoulders he pressed his chest into her back and kissed her neck. She gasped and tilted her head to one side as he sucked her flesh gently. Briefly the thought that she should push him away instead of surrendering to the delightful sensations he was creating passed through her mind. Her body quickly disregarded that. She leaned back against him with a moan that he echoed as her body conformed to his, the fit of her too perfect within his arms. He thought his erection would burst through the cloth of his trousers as her hips made contact. He groaned with desire as he pressed his hips into her more firmly. Her subtle, delicate scent surrounded him. He’d grown to crave her fragrance, and he wanted to bury his head in her shoulder, just to draw the smell of her in. Hell, he wanted to bury himself in certain other parts of her body as well. When was that feeling going to end? His frequent inside sessions with her in L.A should have been enough to dislodge her from his system. His libido refused to back down from her physical pull. If there was a time for clear, rational thought for looking beyond the moment, this was it. Actor shouldn’t have let it get this far. He should leave. Right now. She was Garrison’s woman. She belonged to the man he could truly claim was the first true friend he’d ever had in his life. Rational thoughts were much less compelling than being with Sera. He’d been thinking about it from the minute he saw her step out of the General’s staff car. It was what had driven him to be with Sera in the suite. Actor was well aware of Sera’s acting career and her personal traits and now he was seeing her as a person he was becoming too attached to. Her acting came and went when she felt safe and when she needed to hide. But with Actor she only felt threatened morally. All this Actor read in her behavior. He was a consummate conman for a reason. He had a natural talent and had been gifted with looks and a voice that made it all possible. But like Sera he was now considering whether or not he should follow through with the sex. Usually there wasn’t any reflecting on that subject before or after the act. It was offered, he accepted. No fuss, no muss, everyone involved received what they desired from the interaction. He never had much problem with right or wrong until he met Lieutenant Craig Garrison and now Sera Hall. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

With Garrison he didn’t have to curb his criminal tendencies because they were being used against the Germans. In fact that was why all the men had been chosen from prisons. Garrison’s theory was that they had specialized talents that could be used against the Germans and that they could be trained to do the rest that was required of them to carry out missions. There had been some adjustment on both sides before there was a meeting of the minds and a team spirit developed. Actor wasn’t being fair. After all she had already experienced the type of lover he was. How he treated her with a tender gentleness and yes- reverence and utmost respect. How could she think clearly when her body, superbly fashioned by nature to respond to the touch of a man she desired, was demanding all of her attention? Sera wanted to be faithful to Garrison and yet she really desired Actor in the same way. She was so divided. How loose did that make her? She shouldn’t enter into a relationship with Actor until she spoke to Garrison. But he had completely blocked her out of his mind. Actor’s embrace was familiar and warm as if that was where she belonged. But it was exactly how she felt about Garrison as well. She also had doubts about Garrison due to his training as what amounted to being a spy. In essence he was a well-trained liar and then there was the ease of the acting and being capable of ignoring the camera and the crew. She was confused and uncertain due to Garrison’s actions. Her mind kept returning to that- Garrison didn’t want her. Actor was more than willing to assuage that pain. And Sera genuinely wanted the Italian in every sense of the word want. She had felt a connection with Actor from the very first moment he sat down next to her. It was as if Actor could read her mind. As if he knew exactly which part of her was screaming for his touch? The reaction then had been purely physical. Now it was so much more. In the corner of her brain she wanted to apply reason to all of the feelings he stirred in her. Wanted to dissect them with logic. But the rest of her mind, not to mention her body, was clamoring for something else entirely. He wanted her more than she could possibly know. Over their many conversations she made it quite clear he was only lusting after her with no emotional involvement such as love. According to her wanting was not loving. Trusting in another person led one down a dangerous path. Trusting too easily had destroyed him. He had ended up in prison when his female lover and con partner used him as a get out of jail free card. It wouldn’t happen again, he vowed. To trust was to feel. To be open. To be vulnerable. All things that cost more than Actor could afford. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Now, here was Sera Hall, his beautiful American actress who had been well trained by her career. She was accustomed to handsome, charming, yet superficial men. Trust was not a word she associated with them. Plus, thanks in part to Actor’s miss direction of Garrison’s reasons for having her sent back as well as Garrison’s dossier she also had doubts about Garrison’s true feelings due to his training as a spy. In essence he was a well-trained liar and an excellent actor in his own right. Garrison had changed the course of Actor’s life when he offered him a chance at a new life. A parole and a clean slate after the war-if he lived through to the end of the war. Sera seemed to be another factor in the course he was to take. As much as he resisted the thought about any one woman changing his life he couldn’t find much will power to stop the desire he felt for her. It was too soon to trust Sera. He had been forced to trust Garrison. To trust the three other convicts that had accepted the Army’s offer of a type of freedom. Saving each other’s lives had formed a bond that Actor had not expected and it had kept him from carrying out his plan to fade into the madness the war had caused in his old stomping grounds. He spoke German and French like a native and then there was his first language, Italian. He had hidden assets and forged papers all over the world. He never knew when he would need a new life. Against his better judgement he had been drawn into remaining with the team. Sera, on the other hand had no delusions of trusting Actor no matter how much she craved being with him sexually. With looks like his came a myriad of problems- other women and unfaithfulness was always a concern. And Actor had such charisma, such ease. His voice was liquid sex and his laugh just happened to be the cherry on top. He took her mouth then simply because he needed her so badly. Sera was too numb and confused to refuse him. Not that she really wanted to. He was a hundred times more compelling, a hundred times more devastating than before. Sera closed her eyes as tightly as she could, seeking to blot out the world and everything around them. Everything but Actor. She clung to him, not wanting to let him go. She trembled in his arms, needing his strength, his comfort. Her lips were responsive to the slightest pressure of his questing mouth. They both felt heat and lust burst forth igniting a mutual immediate need. They moved as one, with communication hardwired between them, bypassing speech, relying on touch. He pressed against her and she gave beneath him, arching, thrusting her breasts toward him. She tilted her hips in a blatant invitation. His body answered with a clear, willing affirmation. "I missed you." "Show me." He wanted her and she wanted him. Majority wins she thought, barely containing a giddy desire to laugh with sheer exhilaration. She took him by the hand and led him inside. He closed the French doors, and she kicked off her shoes.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 GGGGG Actor’s intense gaze never once strayed from Sera’s face as his knuckles skimmed along the sides of her breasts as he parted the coat so he could remove it. His touch was light, yet provocative enough to have her breasts swelling, the peaks instantly sensitive. “You do remember we can just blink clothes away? No fumbling around with zippers and such.” “I have not forgotten. But we are here in real time- up close and personal and I intend to enjoy being with you now.” He didn’t want to allow his hunger- or hers- to rush him-them. He traced a line down her face, stunned to find his hands- the same hands that remained steady during a raging battle- were far from steady. She had to agree that having all six foot four of his most impressive flesh in front of her in real time was much better. However when he waltzed them over to the bed and she felt the mattress behind her knees she might have put up one last protest if there hadn’t been another tongue keeping hers distracted. It spoke Italian, a real chink in her armor. He eased her down onto the mattress of the bed that would easily accommodate Actor’s height. Instead of having her lay down he scooted onto the bed and sat behind her with his back against the head board. He pulled two of the pillows behind his back and then brought her back between his thighs so her back met his chest. She was caught off guard and wondered what he had in mind. He brushed her hair away from her nape and the arm kept it held away from her neck as well. His warm and sensuous lips brushed along the base of the nape and then moved to her earlobe while his other hand moved slowly down her arm. His actions were igniting her nerve endings, making them vibrate with pleasure. A thrilling warmth began to flow through her and she relaxed even more against his broad, deep chest. His voice dripped sensuality and his accent was pleasant to her ears and even though she didn’t understand some of the Italian that he lapsed into she understood the underlying tone well enough. And what she didn’t his hands and mouth conveyed the message. Sera’s stomach bucked. Her pulses gained speed as he explored her mouth with shattering determination, kissing her as though she was infinitely precious to him. As though he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything else in the world. Drowning in sensation, her body ablaze, she willingly gave him what he asked for. He whispered something she couldn’t hear above the erratic thunder of her heart, and lifted his mouth. But only in order to kiss the soft half -moons of her eyelids and the long arc of her throat. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

To her overwrought imagination it seemed that the repressed energy inside him was being transferred electrically to her, shocking her with its intensity. Each stinging little kiss sent her excitement soaring. The hunger he was creating was exquisitely pleasurable, melting through her like chocolate over warm caramel. At the same time one large hand moved to her breast and his long fingers feathered the nipple. She felt branded right through her skin to her bones, setting every cell and nerve-end on fire. Her eyes were now dilated and dazedly green in her flushed face. His other hand moved down the side of her body. Despite her brain being overloaded from the pleasure she was experiencing it dawned on her that he intended to repeat what they had done on the back of the train in a modified manner. Before he preceded further he snagged a foil package and ripped it open. Hearing the sound she held out a hand and without a word he placed the rubber ring on her palm. How could he protest her hands on his penis? It had been her only request before they made love that he wear protection. She couldn’t get pregnant but she couldn’t trust his previous sex partners to have been careful with their partners. He swore to her it was his practice to wear protection for that same reason. Men were scarce and there were a lot of soldiers around and with food just as scarce one could trade one for the other. Ever so slowly she rolled it down onto him, her eyes never leaving his. She loved the way his long eyelashes began to droop as her fingers stroked down his engorged member. “Sera- bellissima- please”-his voice was a hoarse whisper. “Please- what? My handsome caro.” Now she had neither the will nor a reason to stop him. She moved her hands and her mouth back to his, holding the kiss as his fingers found the sweet nub and she felt her bones melt. Her upper body slumped further back and his body adjusted to join her as she became more horizontal. Her face reflected the pleasure she was feeling. He loved being able to see her expressions. She couldn’t touch him enough, couldn’t satisfy her need to press fully against him and she twisted , seeking to nestle her breasts, so naked and sensitive, in the crisp dark curls on his chest. When Actor finally entered her, she was already crying out with the first explosive climax. Her body contracted around him and he almost came then as they rode out the aftershocks together. He had planned on taking it slow with her during their first sex now that they were together in real time. He was concerned about his size and in her heated state he could hurt her if she wasn’t ready. All that was soon just a faint echo as she moaned his name, moving against him, her skin felt like wildfire. She was wildfire, her slender body dancing, searing, and taking him in until the only sounds he could make were incoherent words of passion and need, of rising sexual desperation that held him taut, on the edge of madness.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Her body not only adjusted to his size but began to respond to his slow, even strokes that was creating an extraordinary friction as well as stroking the spot his fingers had found on the train platform. Turning ruthless need into a demanding urgency that stretched every muscle taut with anticipation. Waves of pure physical ecstasy began to crash upon her. He felt her delicate inner shivering, felt her ripple against him in satisfaction. Heard tiny mewling sounds coming from her throat, sounds that he caught with his mouth, urging her onward. Until at last, with one sure, deep stroke, he took them both tumbling into a whirlpool of shuddering sensation. Actor followed her almost immediately, his big body shuddering, his fingers entwined with hers. Then he collapsed, bringing her onto his body as if he were a large pillow. Sera lay on the warm, breathing body, basking in the afterglow and the feel of his body beneath hers. Actor’s heartbeat eased, and his pulse quieted. He tended to recover a little sooner. He often had to rush off after engaging in sex due to his being on a mission or because the woman’s roommate or husband was returning. But now it was not the case with Sera. She smelled wonderful and her long, curly hair fell around her shoulders and spilled onto his chest and upper arms. He lifted an arm so he could twirl some of the strands around his finger. It felt like spun silk and he lowered his face into her hair and let her hair caress his face. He shivered and inhaled deeply, she sprayed her favorite perfume over her hair. Jasmine. Warm and sensual. Seductive. Captivating, like the woman herself. Sweet, gentle Sera. He brushed the tangle of hair away from her face, revealing the languid, lazy warmth in her eyes. Such a sweet, innocent face to pack such heat. Her porcelain-fine skin was still flushed, her hair tousled. All because of him. She had a wicked, wanton streak that could lure a man into the fires of Hades. She’d all but exhausted him, she was twenty-one years his junior. Yet he couldn’t seem to stop looking at her- touching her- long enough to fall into desperately needed sleep. She understood his feelings, she shared the same exhilaration of finally being together again in real time. She kissed his jaw and finally cradled in his arms, she fell into the first dreamless sleep she’d had in months. GGGGG Actor was the first to wake. Sera had turned on her side to face him and she looked exquisitely beautiful, peaceful in sleep, without a care in the world. The sudden need to disappear seized him with such inescapable power his body started to shake. He knew it was wrong, cowardly. Sera wasn’t one of his usual close encounters where he just walked away.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

But he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Sera briefly and even though she merely made a contented sound she remained asleep. He went to the bathroom and after relieving himself he stalked the room from corner to corner before turning the shower to full blast and stepped inside before the water was even hot. The iciness sluiced over him and the shaking intensified- not from the frigid temperature but from the overwhelming feelings he had for Sera. Before this second meeting in real time he had thought his connection to Sera was not real but just an illusion. A trick of his mind brought on by exhaustion and strain from the violence of the missions. Their meeting on the train was real. He had come to her rescue so to speak and then he had performed a sexual act that brought her to an orgasm with just his fingers. He had thoughts of leaving the train with her at a nearby village where there was a small inn that would help her recover fully from her heat exhaustion. And once that happened they could also then consummate their new found attraction. But he let his newfound loyalty to Garrison over rule his sex drive and he left the train and Sera. As he stood watching the train leave with her on it he felt a great over whelming sense of loss. Emotion and relationships was not usually involved when Actor engaged in sex. In his world sex was used to acquire money or power or for the physical release. That was why he preferred women who didn’t give a damn about anything but themselves. Or just needed the same physical release he could provide. It was so much easier. At least then he always knew where he stood and what reaction to expect. But that so wasn’t Sera. She was sweet and giving and he could tell Garrison’s attitude had really hurt her. She was upset and it bothered him. Worse, he had no idea how to fix it. He had not exactly helped by misleading her about Garrison’s reasons why he went to London H.Q. in order to bed her. Actor had framed Garrison’s absence in such a way that led her to believe Garrison didn’t want her when she found him gone. He didn’t say it in so many words but hurt and anger had clouded her logic enough to make her choose sex with him. Even realizing he wanted to fix the problem was a rare admission. One he didn’t have a clue what to do with despite his intelligence. And now he was discovering an odd sensation- guilt. It was a new emotion for him and he was growing more aware of how Sera would treat him when she discovered the truth. She would not trust him going forward. And she would have a valid reason. Actor knew she was hurt and he being the greedy man he was, had taken advantage of it- of her. It was just easy for him- that didn’t always make it right. That was as alien to him as the unending attraction to her that ascended the sexual.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

But he dried off and returned to the bed. Sera waited until he was comfortable to open her eyes and to speak. “Good Morning Cesare”- She snuggled against him and she smiled at the instant erection the contact produced. “I am glad you decided to stay. I had you pegged for the leaving type, this being the real world and all.” She murmured against his mouth. He had to agree – in another life, with any other woman- but not with her. “I have a confession to make- I told you what the Lieutenant was doing so you would end up with me- doing what we’ve been doing- The truth is he went to H.Q. to ask for you to be sent home because he assumed you were going to be sent out on missions with the team. He was concerned your strong empathy would overwhelm you. His sole concern was your sanity and safety.” She took his face between her palms and gazed into his honey colored eyes. “I also have a confession to make. I was not entirely as clueless as you assume. First of all I was warned by you that you were not a good person. Plus I had an extra advantage of being connected to you mentally that allowed me a clearer insight into your psyche as well as reading your dossier. Besides, I truly wanted you as much as you wanted me. Still do. But even more important for you to remember is I made the choice to become sexually involved with you. I am a grown woman and am free to choose whom I take as a lover. But I do appreciate your honesty, Cesare. I know how difficult that is for you.” His heart shifted in his chest as her velvet warmth flowed from her fingertips to his skin. He didn’t deserve her sweetness, her kindness, her forgiveness. It had been a long time since he desired that kind of emotion from a woman. His mother had been the last woman he truly loved, and when she died he had lost his last link to a life that didn’t involve crime. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, drawing attention to breasts so perfect they took his breath away. At this sight, the wild hunger to have her again grew more acute and she seemed just as interested in doing the same to him. He pulled her to him with a gentle yet feverish touch so he could bath her with his tongue. His tongue was teasing her, tasting her. He kissed her deeper. Moving his lips to her neck, he sucked hard at her skin and she moaned. The last rational thought in her head fled. From that moment on it was all about sensation. About dark, swirling heat and a racing heartbeat. About the brush of his tongue over her flesh. About the clean male scent of him and the way his eyes seemed to devour her as he gauged the effect of each lingering provocative caress. He slipped both hands under her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Scooping her up like she weighed nothing, he lifted her high then in one expert motion dropped her down on his length. "Oh, Cesare-" She cried out and her eyes dipped closed.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

Their tongues connected once again. Their mouths open wide as they kissed. She held onto him tightly and pressed her lips to his shoulder, nibbling on his flesh. He cupped the cheeks of her buttocks as he lifted her up and down on him. She was so wet. He was so hard. Faster and faster he raised her up and down on his length. She gyrated her hips quickly and thrust back and forth as he drove into her. Their hips slapped together and she struggled to breathe. Thrusting, she panted faster and faster and he moaned louder and louder. They were both close. Both their hearts were nearly pounding out of their chests. Her knees gripped him, holding on with every once of energy she had left. He cried out first then pushed more firmly into her as the orgasm ripped through him. Not even a second later she exploded too, gasping and writhing. Their mouths find each other again. Breathing into each other's faces. Catching their breath. Panting. Recovering. Chills running through them both. They lay in a languorous tangle of coiled limbs, savoring this gentle satiated touching as much as they they’d reveled in the wildness. He liked the way her foot lay trustingly on the top of his, the way her head furrowed against his wide chest and he felt a sweetness, a closeness to her he’d never known before. They rested in that state of bliss for several more minutes. She said, “Don’t take this the wrong way- it is not a reflection on your lovemaking-indeed it is a testament to it - I’m hungry.” Of all the words she could have said that was not what he’d expected. Despite the fact that she had learned the full truth of what a bastard he was and how he had tried to trick her into sex with him, she had just did it again with complete and total trust. None of which he deserved. “I have arranged for one of my fellow inmates to bring food in when necessary. It will take a little while. He has to sneak back in and in return for his effort he gets to eat at my expense and he is never full, no matter how much he eats. The local pub serves food and he also likes to imbibe. We’ll be lucky if he can make his way back since he is already there waiting for my call.” “So-I assume this co-conspirator is Goniff?” He chuckled softly and said “You will eventually meet him as well as the others.” The telephone was in the sitting room and while he was ordering the food she went in search of the bathroom. He ordered steak with all the trimmings. He had learned from his previous visits in her bungalow that she had a fondness for beef. She was impressed with the opulence of the entire suite and was immensely surprised to find a shower had been added to the tub considering the age of the Mansion. She assumed Actor had taken it upon himself to refit the plumbing in order for her to be able to wash her long hair comfortably. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

When he rejoined her she thanked him for the shower. “It is such a thoughtful idea- thank you – you are so sweet”- His laugh told her sweet was not something he was called often. He suggested she take a shower while he went out to wait for the food to arrive. It was just too much temptation for him to join her. He wanted her to eat before they engaged in other session of lovemaking because she had been expending energy and it had been some time since they ate. They had been active and a shower appealed to her. She would have enjoyed sharing it with Actor but she sensed he needed some time to process what they had been doing and he was a smoker and he had refrained due to the smoke bothering her. Sera had in fact drawn emotions from him that had been long buried. Now that they had resurfaced he had to deal with them, like it or not. Actor thought he knew what he was doing- until he kissed Sera. Then every bit of gray matter he possessed seemed to vanish and it had just been his lips on hers, her lithe body pressed tightly against his. He was certain this emotion had some sort of name, but absolutely refused to label it. Shameful cowardice was more like it. He would rather go on a mission than admit what he suspected he was feeling for Sera. The mission was a lot less terrifying. She could love Cesare, though she would be wiser to prevent that possibility from happening. How that would be preventable was another matter as well. When they were having sex, it was simple – two bodies connecting on another level. Love was not a requirement for them to enjoy themselves. After Actor left Sera took his advice. In the mirror above the sink her reflection showed a wellsatisfied woman. Steam billowed from the shower, letting her know the water was ready. Once she was done she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her wet hair in a towel and one around her body. She felt weak kneed and plopped down on the closed lid of the toilet. She leaned back and closed her eyes. “Sera-carissima”- He lifted her from the toilet –she was like a puff of cotton in his arms. He cursed under his breath. His eyes narrowed to slits and his jaw tightened. “I shouldn’t have left you alone- too much exertion, hot water and no food is not a good combination”- He carried her to the bed and she opened her eyes and touched his jaw. “Yes, it is your fault- if you weren’t such a fantastic lover I would have an easier choice to make- you or food.” He knew she meant to lighten the mood and under different circumstances he would have let her words flatter his ego but his overwhelming concern for her health overrode that pleasure. To be honest he’d prefer she stroke something else on his body. Danm- he had indeed chosen that! 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

On the train they had engaged in a sex act- that was a fact. Actor would have gladly removed them both to a local pub that rented rooms and after she recovered from the heat stoke they would have participated in a mutually fulfilling sexual encounter and then gone on their own way. Reflecting on that prospect after they finished their meal made him swell. Damn- he hadn’t been that quick since he was a teenager. Not for the first time he suspected Sera had cast a spell on him the day they met. How else could he explain the mental connection as well as the unrelenting need for her that not even dissipated once they had sex- repeatedly- he shook his head? He had no logical answer for his continued state of lust. His mind shied away from the mere suggestion of love. On the surface, he’d be the first to admit the two of them together made little or no sense. Aside from their time together, their lives were about as different as it was possible for two lives to be. There was just a special something about her that caught and held his attention. Sera snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Don’t do that- and I really want to eat while the food is relatively warm.” She had shaken out her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and then donned a pair of silken pajamas while Actor set out the food on a large side table and moved two armchairs over so they could dine in comfort. She was surprised that the well prepared meal came from an English pub. But then after the cost he surely had to pay-it should be good. She had just finished the excellent dinner Actor had procured for them. Feeling quite replete Sera arched backward in a feline stretch and her emerald eyes narrowed, completing the cat comparison in Actor’s mind. His chest constricted at the sight of her nipples pert and taut pushing against the soft, silken fabric of her lounging pajamas. Her purr of his name -Cesare - as she thanked him for the dinner and the excellent company made his lower body tighten in certain spots and expand in others. She used it when they were intimate and she made a big deal of comparing him to a Roman noble and he indulged her playful whimsy. “Do you want me now, Cesare?” He reached across the table to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Ah- yes, so very much.” “Good. Now that we’ve eaten we can work off the calories.” “That sounds like the way I enjoy doing that. It sure beats walking around on a mission.” Sera let her eyes travel up Actor’s body, just as she had that first time she saw him. She had made her independence clear from the start and Actor couldn’t help reminding her of that. “Surveying me as though I were an extremely well wrapped package with your name on it doesn’t smack of reverse sexism, Cara?” 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

She felt more than a small twinge of pleasure at the idea of unwrapping him. “Just a twinge? Yes, you should practice your control a little bit.” “Please- you don’t really mind being unwrapped by me or the mind leakage.” It hadn’t escaped him that day in the club car that her emerald eyes had scanned him from top to bottom or he should say from bottom to top. At the time it had made him feel like a saucer of cream for a hungry cat. “Yes, I noticed your attention to detail that day on the train.” It was difficult not to notice his appeal. The dark, slightly wavy hair, his wide shoulders and that loose, self- assured walk. Sera had been very aware of Actor’s attention grabbing quality. He possessed a body that was the epitome of masculinity. Actor, she had discovered was charming in a way that only Italian men can be- he made a woman think he found her sexually attractive and would, if given half the chance, take her to bed. And yet he managed to convey this in a way that was flattering as opposed to sleazy. He was smooth and let the woman choose. She had no doubt that was in part why he was such a successful conman. When Actor looked at her with those large, honey-colored eyes- she understood the why of his success at bilking millions of dollars from people, mostly women. “Thank you for the compliment. By the way that other activity is in my past. All my cons are perpetrated on the Germans now. Honey colored eyes?” “Because your eyes remind me of honey held up to the light.” As they spoke Sera had been tugging at the hem of Actor’s shirt so she could free it from his trousers. Her fingers caressed his now bare stomach and Actor’s skin felt as if it was on fire. He relished the sensation. Delving lower, she stroked his erection. Actor trailed kisses down her throat to her collar bone. “I need you, Cesare,” she whispered and magically, her dress disappeared so that she was naked and they were now on the bed. She didn’t believe in wasting time when she could do something about it. He produced a condom he snatched from his pocket before his trousers disappeared. Then he paused to admire Sera’s body. “You are beautiful.” With a growl, he was on her, kissing and caressing every bit of skin he could reach. She lifted her legs and proceeded to wrap them around his butt, her heels acted like spurs urging him on as they dug into his buttocks. She felt him pause and she reached back to pinch his ass. “Don’t stop,” she commanded. “Don’t worry, cara.” He murmured into her ear. “I’m just repositioning for a better angle.”  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

When he started pumping into her again, Sera could now feel him deeper inside her than before. Sera felt her inner muscles tighten. She tried to hold back, she wanted to prolong the feeling, but it was no use. She was on the verge of coming and she could tell he was as well. The sensations were nearly overwhelming and she started to buck against him. “That’s it, Bella,” he ground out. She convulsed around him as waves of the orgasm swept over her again and again. Moments later, she felt him join her. His arms tightened around her as their bodies convulsed together. Sera lay perfectly still. Her eyes closed, basking in the lassitude of the aftermath of excellent loving. Actor’s body was molded to hers and his arm draped over her waist. She wanted to snuggle even deeper into him. “You’re playing possum,” Actor teased, his voice low, husky and warm as his breath whispered across her cheek. “Am not,” she denied, feeling a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Oops- his chuckle told her he had caught her gaff as well. “May I ask you why you didn’t go to the USO show? Clearly you found my contact informationit was you that sent the impressive flower arramgement with a card that said Break a leg.” “I was seesawing back and forth about going to the USO show. I knew it would be better for your well being to not become more involved with you. I had arranged for the flowers to be deliverd whether I went or not. There is never any warning when we will be sent on a mission. I knew you would connect them to me when you read the card. Since you are an actress.” “And you are known as Actor.” Yet once he was back at the Mansion his mind sought Sera and the comfort he found in her bungalow via their connection. At the time he tried to explain away the complusion to be with her as just an after effect of the exceptional sex. “Is that also why you haven’t contacted me in six weeks, there was a mission?” “In a way, I had to help my teammates that had been hurt while on a mission. In the field I am the closest thing to a doctor they have. Thankfully none had life threating injuries but the wounds were painful. Often we have to find our own transportation and it can slow our progress to a crawl when there are injuries.” “Oh, I am so sorry, Cesare.” “Once they were released from the hospital to recuperate at the Mansion due to the overcrowding I continued to care for them. The ones that were able helped me as much as their injuries allowed and yet I often fell into bed exhausted and hence no mind traveling to visit you. There was not even enough energy to send you a heartfelt apology for not being able to do even that.” 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

“Was Craig one of the ones injured? I am sorry-I shouldn’t put you in such a spot- but he has not contacted me either and I am worried.” “He was, but amazingly only slightly. Then when he returns from a mission he has to report to a higher ranked officer and turn over whatever was retrieved, and after that he has to write a report on how the mission went. If that isn’t enough, he also has other paperwork to do- it is a never ending circle the Army imposes on him.” “Yet he was sent to L.A. to act in a short that won’t even be seen.” “We thought he had been sent out alone or the Army was setting him up with another team like they had tried before.” “Why didn’t they let you men go with him to L.A.?” “Most likely they suspected we would escape while he was busy making a movie with you.” “Would you and the others do that?” “We would have thought about it if it had happened soon after we came to England. It was at that time we began to refer to him as the Warden. But in truth by the time he was in L.A. we had decided to remain. The man needs protection from himself. Even a Guardian Angel would be hard pressed to save him.” Actor never had much respect for conforming or rules and his accepting the offer to leave prison was meant as a means to an end. His freedom. He hated being surrounded by such low-life criminals and it was far from his former comfortable manner of living. However, he had no real intention of remaining on the team or even in England. Actor was more than capable of disappearing despite the war that was raging in Europe. He spoke German, French and his native Italian. He had contacts that could provide papers and money hidden all over the world ready and waiting if he needed a sudden departure. Then something had happened he could not explain even to the present time and he had found himself forming a friendship with the brash young Army man. It was a rare occurrence with someone that wasn’t a criminal. Actor had discovered an amazing similarity with the young Army Lieutenant. Garrison was a talented con artist in his own right though it was often hidden beneath the Army regulations and the uniform. But on the missions Garrison often had to resort to subterfuge to accomplish the mission and bring the team back to England safely. Against Actor’s immense wish for self- perseverance he had chosen to remain with the team. He had examined this rare emotional choice and dismissed it as a rare aberration that he vowed to not repeat. But then he had met Sera Hall. She had induced an even rarer mental lapse. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

He had been very attracted to the fiery American actress as they had sat conversing on the train. Normally he enjoyed the chase and once the prey had been caught and sex achieved his interest waned and he moved on. But to be fair so had the women he had been chasing. It was just the way it was.  
It pleased him that Sera had quickly established the fact that she was an independent, opinioned and self-reliant woman. She was quick to grasp and even expand his ideas which intrigued him. He often found himself in long conversations with her about a variety of subjects. She challenged Actor’s opinions and ideas with zest. Actor found her intelligent conversation as appealing as the rest of her. They spoke about their favorite books, politics and a social issue or two. They spoke about her acting, how she was treated in Hollywood by the men in power. She told him how often she had to weigh how much she wanted a role when it came down to sex with the man or a paying job. When faced with that choice she only had sex with a man she would have chosen if the circumstances were different so she could at least get through the incident with some bit of dignity. She had more money than most young actresses and her talent had enabled her to bypass the casting couch ordeal more than most. It was the first time she had heard anger in his voice other than on the train when her unwanted seatmate refused to leave. She did not miss the outrage in his tone, the beginning of incredulous fury. Her heart didn’t miss it, either. But she told her heart to not take it too seriously. After all he could feel upset about how someone mistreated you while you were naked and wrapped around his body. And once you aren’t, he wouldn’t be upset either. “It’s been a long time since I’ve spoken to a woman as we have done. It’s relaxing, it’s stimulating, funny. You are one smart lady. But then I thought that about you on the train.” “I feel as if my brain has had sex.” Actor was witty, sharp and could talk and debate until her cranium rang with pleasure. After Actor left the train and found her name and address he was curious about her and he asked around about her. His contacts and connections were varied and international. What he was told impressed him. She was considered to be a talented actress and she had a successful career in Hollywood. He soon found himself dreaming about her where they were partners in cons as well as lovers. But now after being with her he realized Sera would not do anything illegal and more amazing to him he discovered he no longer wanted her involved either. He was not personally reformed, he felt no compulsion to do so. And as long as he was part of Garrison’s team he wouldn’t have to. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 GGGGG “This may sound presumptuous- but I don’t want any competition, Cesare.” “How about if we make a compromise- I promise not to flaunt my indiscretions in plain sight – and per your request I will wear protection at all times. You may doubt me now- you have every reason not to- we had an encounter and we didn’t even introduce ourselves. But I felt a very strong connection to you- I can’t be anything but honest here. You may not believe me- for reasons already discussed. You are the most unique woman I’ve ever met.” He smiled lazily and his handsome features looked years younger. “You have a generosity of spirit. There’s depth to you. You love with an intensity that few seldom see or experience.” She couldn’t help herself- his words made her wonder if she’d suddenly sprouted wings and she made a noise that sounded very similar to a muffled snort. Her eyes met his and it broke the tension that had been building between them. “I’m not an angel, Cesare.” “Perhaps not- forgive me- but you look very much like a heavenly body to me.” “You’re not like anybody I ever met before and believe me I’ve met some unusual people in the acting world.” “You make it sound like a sin.” “Perhaps that’s because it feels like it is.” Sera often used her love of word play as foreplay. He had discovered he enjoyed it as well. “Stop trying to make sense of this,” He growled softly as he pulled her into his arms. There was no point trying to sort this –whatever it was out- Actor said to himself. It would never make sense. But that didn’t make being with her- in or out of bed- any less passionate or pleasurable. They couldn’t think about the future. There was the war, no one was safe. He had to agree with Garrison, she should be back in America where bombs were not falling out of the sky. For now, it was best to live in the present, in this moment. With their naked bodies so close that he couldn’t tell where he left off and she began. Sera didn’t want reality to intrude. But of course they couldn’t lie there forever, clinging to each other, much as she wanted to. And even as she thought that her body alerted her to a more basic need and she eased her body away from Actor’s. He murmured her name and she stroked his forearm as she whispered “Shh- its ok.” After Sera returned from the bathroom she stood beside the bed, looking down at Actor’s half covered body. Her eyes lingered over sinewy muscles in his broad shoulders, loitered over male nipples before following the trail of hair that began around his belly button and led down to his groin, her lips parted in a silent release of breath. Dam, he really is a magnificent specimen. Her fingertips had found their way to the springy dark hair that covered his chest as if they had a will of their own when his hand closed on her wrist and startled, she let out a yelp and he laughed out loud. “You must know I am a light sleeper and besides your perfume precedes you, cara. And grazie- thank you for the compliment.” “Prego, caro.”  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

His hand became an assist to help her back into the bed. It was so tall that steps had been built to allow access for the height challenged. She was a tall woman but she didn’t refuse his chivalrous gesture. He guided her down beside him and she pressed close. She wanted this nearness with him, she ached for it. She eased the ache of her arms to hold him as they encircled his back, pulling him closer. She smelled wonderful and her long, curly hair fell around her shoulders and spilled onto her chest and upper arms. He lifted an arm across her back so he could twirl some of the strands around his finger. It felt like spun silk and when he lowered his face into her hair it caressed his skin. He shivered and inhaled deeply. When he raised his head he also moved so his upper body was supported on his elbows and she was under him. She smiled up at him as she noticed he had donned a condom. She rested her palms on the sides of his face. With a thumb she traced one of the long dimples that appeared when he returned the smile. She had asked him if he ever felt weird taking people’s money. He had seemed truly puzzled that she’d even ask. After all shouldn’t the fact that he now used his considerable talent against the Germans sooth her conscience somewhat? Plus he had given her a look hot enough to melt butter that also tended to answer one of her other questions about the alleged million dollar smile she’d read about in his dossier. According to some of his female victims all Actor had to do was merely smile in that lazy way that slowly revealed two long dimples that bracketed his mouth. It also helped seal the deal when he stared into one’s eyes, as if smitten to convince one of his true feelings and a million dollars was handed over. No doubt due to the logical side of the brain being overloaded from the sexual high he provided. Sex with Sera had quickly become more like lovemaking- fantastic, mind shattering glorious lovemaking. The physical awareness, the passion between them, was so intense it overshadowed every logical thought he had whenever they were together. The irony did not escape him when Sera confronted him with the evidence of sexual extortion during one of their early conversations. “You did seduce women in order to steal their money,” she stated, her voice clearly disapproving. Actor inwardly winched at the depths of her low opinion of him. He had discovered a new and quite strange for him, a yearning for Sera’s approval. Actor shoved the dossier Theo had given Sera away and turned aside, cursing quietly, though she didn’t understand Italian it was not a huge jump for her to connect the words to his mood. English or Italian or any other of the languages he spoke, it was still cursing. The cursing did not surprise her but the rare display of emotion did. According to every law enforcement official interviewed Actor was cool under pressure.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

The thought of Sera being hurt or disappointed because of him made him shudder, mentally. He was not accustomed to such feelings for a woman. He had made sure that the women he bedded had the same rules he did about bed play. Enjoy the sex, the time that was spent together and then move on without regret or looking back. And if he was maintaining a woman’s life style in exchange for sex once the woman began to demand more from him emotionally he ended the arrangement. Actor kept a tight rein on himself, lingering over Sera, devoting time and care solely to her pleasure. He deliberately stamped her senses and her flesh using his expertise so her body greedily sated itself. She thanked him for the wonderful climax and he chuckled, “You don’t have to thank me- I enjoy being with you just as much.” The reappearance of the dimples prompted her to touch the nearest one and said “I like these.” “Just that?” Without thought, no doubt from the same sex brain daze she had read about Actor’s scam victims, she said, “There’s more to loving a man then dimples- no matter where they are.” She felt his mental as well as physical slight withdrawal at the mention of love. She placed a hand over his heart. “Don’t do that.” “What, cara?” “I don’t require you to say the L word or even feel it- though I suspect you do but don’t want to admit it to yourself –let alone me.” Actor gazed into her emerald eyes. He was fascinated by her beauty in the beginning, now he was drawn to her kindness. It was true- he had slowly been led to the point where he suspected love began. And strongly believed it was already too late to deny it. Not only was there the mental connection that allowed them to communicate, she was a sensitive empath. She didn’t want either of them to stress about that and what that meant for them going forward. She did not want him to pull away from her, thinking she sought a restrictive relationship. Something she was aware he would not be able to live up to. He was a man who loved the nonfatal chase and once the prey- in this case- women were caught and sex achieved –he was done. For some reason that had not happened with her. Eventually though his mesmerized state could dissipate and he would move on. But she would not dwell on that either. They were mentally, physically and emotionally compatible and she would enjoy that as long as it lasted. GGGGG Actor lifted aside the long, auburn hair, pushing it away from the base of her throat so his lips could brush the vulnerable heartbeat there. She gasped when he kissed her in such a charming lover like manner. At the same time his arms tightened around her waist and he molded her body closer. The hunger in his fathomless eyes made the muscles of her stomach contract sharply. He bent his head and kissed her ear. Desire licked through her at the darting probe of his tongue. 

Sera’s return to England October 1943 

One more of those and she would be melting and clinging to him, the urge to surrender to him quivering through every cell in her body. Still when she ran her fingertips along his muscular arm and a mixture of dread and excitement tingled through her. Wait- dread? His sudden groan startled her, causing her to yank her hand away. His smoulding gaze focused on her and she felt the magnetic power of his charm. Her cheeks burned. He took her into his arms “What’s wrong, Bella?” He was staring into her eyes and frowning as if he were genuinely concerned. The endearment was so tender, so anxious, and so perfect. A muscle in her stomach pulled. oh, he was good. So good. And he felt good and damn if he didn’t smell good. He was a professional conman after all, just part of his role as a concerned lover. So then why does your heart race absurdly? Why couldn’t she be immune to being crushed against the hardness of his chest, just as she had been for her other leading men? I’m concerned about what Craig will think when he finds out about us.” “You are feeling guilty about that.” Oh, you should be an expert on guilt. He was a conman that had bilked millions from people. Actor’s voice woke her and she came awake to discover tears in her eyes. “Bella- what were you dreaming about that caused you to cry?” She had her face pressed to his chest and she could feel the vibration as well as hear his deep voice. His hand made slow circles on her back to comfort her. She sighed, after all she had made a conscious decision to become sexually involved with Actor. “Ah- you are concerned how the Warden will react- and my overactive male ego has caused you great distress hence the dream. I am truly sorry”- Echoes of her dream were ringing way too real. Actor was clearly remorseful even so she was mindful of why he was called Actor. He was a confidence man, he was the face man for the team’s cons they used against the Germans. His good looks, his deep, Italian accented voice. His hazel eyes that met yours like you were the only person he ever wanted. Charm that seemed to ooze from every pore of his six foot, four frame- she shook her head. “You’re not exactly building a barrier here, Sera.” She knew he was all he was claiming to be due to the extra information available to her from their connection. He felt her open the door and he welcomed her in with a joy she knew he truly felt. She returned every ounce back to him. “My dream was a fragment of my worry about facing Craig when he returns.” “You realize this magic connection is a two way street?” She made a noise and showed him how well she understand the working of their connection.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

“Ah- my bella- you do not play fair.” “If you are still able to speak English I need to ramp up my game.” Deviousness was one of the many skills Actor had developed in his criminal pursuits that he now found useful in what he considered his military time. “Clearly your dream implies that you still don’t trust me, Sera.” “Despite our inside sessions and our times together in real time we really don’t know each other. You must agree with that?” That was so wrong. For the first time Actor realized that he had indeed shown her pieces of his life he hadn’t shared with anyone. Before he could stop the confession Actor found himself admitting “Not exactly- you know me better than you think.” She snickered. “All I really know about you came from Theo.” He shrugged. “You still know more about me than most-” “I’d like to hear more from you.” Actor chuckled mirthlessly. He didn’t like to speak about his early life. Sera was nothing if not tenacious and he knew better than try to avoid a topic once she’d focused on it. “I’m only human, Sera. I fell into a life of crime for survival at first and I admit, because I was good at what I did. I learned the hard way how to manage my money so that I’ve got something left when I do decide to- retire.” He made sure she was comfortable before he started, for it was a long story. She cuddled up alongside of him, her head resting on his shoulder. He absently toyed with strands of her hair as he spoke. His father was a wastrel who brought disgrace and shame and eventually ruin to his wife and son. He gambled and spent money on whores and drank himself into the grave. He and his Mother had been forced to sell everything that hadn’t already been repossessed due to his gambling debts. The beautiful estate and villa that had been in his Mother’s family for centuries had been sold, leaving her homeless as well as penniless. He had been in medical school at the time and he had to drop out in order to help her. He needed to find a way to support her and though he had been offered money after sex he had not been accepting it. Now, he did in order to keep her in a home and food on the table. It was also at that time he became more involved with out and out crime. He began with a local crime boss and worked his way up quickly. He was handsome, young and at six, four, very impressive. He charmed people out of their money, he had a pride about him that he never used a weapon- it was all due to his intelligence. Fear induced by the use of a weapon was crude and took very little brains and it was beneath him.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

He didn’t expound further, she knew the rest. She didn’t need an added burden to the sorrow she was feeling for him. “Thank you, Cesare for telling me. I am so sorry for what happened to you and your Mother. That shouldn’t have happened. Now that you have told me about a part of your past and it was a painful one to recall- I owe you one.” He would have protested but she effectively silenced him with her mouth and as an added bonus, her body. Once the after-glow burned off she told him of her Father, a renowned author and script writer. He had a different, shameful secret to hide. One he committed suicide over. He couldn’t stand the deceit and the lies he had told his wife and now that Sera was older and on her own he felt it was better for them both. Her mother had died the next year. Actor pulled her into his arms to prevent her from expounding further on that subject. She was grateful for his consideration. “Now, here is the rest of my secret. I write under his name- women script writers are not taken seriously in Hollywood and so the ones I write are released as recently discovered among his personal papers. He was in demand and a well-respected writer. My agent was his before me and he has been helping me sell them and has kept all the details secret.” “You deserve to be successful and it pleases me that you have such loyal people back home you can depend on.” As if the subject needed changed her stomach rumbled loudly enough for him to hear. Laughing, he kissed her and left the room to call Goniff and arrange for food. Actor had a standing order for Goniff to knock and then leave the food cart in the hall. Often the lovemaking overflowed or they were showering. The shower while they waited for the food was Actor’s choice this time and who was she to complain. Unlike previous shared showers there wasn’t any lovemaking. He shampooed her hair and they soaped and scrubbed each other. Finally they got into robes and went to the sitting room. He had her sit in a chair in order to brush out her hair. He kissed her nape before letting the auburn curls cascade down from his fingers and she shivered. “There is coffee, I went upstairs to get clean clothes and I stopped in and started the coffee and picked it up on my way back.” “Thank you, that is very considerate.” As she poured a cup and fixed it with cream and sugar Actor watched her. She was tall and lean with just the right amount of curves. She was capable of completing the obstacle course and she was very energetic during sex and that was the reason she could eat what she wanted and drink coffee the same way. Thinking of how she looked under the terry cloth robe made him inhale as the lower half hiked up as she brushed against his leg as she passed him to sit down next to him. He kept his hands to  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 himself but she felt no compulsion to follow suit. Her free hand snaked over and parted his robe so she could caress his member. He let his head rest on the back of the sofa as his body responded to her touch. Meanwhile she continued to drink her coffee as if she weren’t arousing her lover at the same time. By the time they heard the knock on the door he was fully engaged and throbbing. “Bella-per favore”- His voice was deeper than usual and he rasped out the plea in Italian. He often reverted to his native language while highly aroused. And because Sera had made him aware of her fondness for the sound. Gently he removed her hand and as he stood his erection parted the robe and she giggled. He grunted as he moved to the door to retrieve their food. She watched as Actor strode gracefully across the room despite his large bulge. She couldn’t help thinking that he had enough practice. They ate and then they got dressed because the Sgt- Major had included a note that informed Actor that Garrison was on his way back from London. Actor took her in his arms because she had turned pale. “Do you think Craig will understand why we did this? He wanted me gone”- “You were hurt and angry. I will stand with you when you face the Warden- I promise. This wasn’t just a one-time fling for me.” “I do appreciate your gallantry, Cesare. I’m afraid I may have just caused a lot of friction between you two as well. It can disrupt a team- ruin the trust –I should have thought of all of that before I succumbed to my baser instinct.” “I should have also and I will swear that most of it was my fault. He will believe me, cara. He knows me all too well where women are involved.” Actor prepared himself for his return to the third floor before Garrison returned. It was as difficult for him as it was for Sera. He wished to hold her and never let her go. She told him “I’ve enjoyed every moment we’ve spent together.” “So have I. When I saw you step out of that staff car- I felt that instant arousal like I’d had on the train the moment our eyes met.” Sera sighed deeply and snuggled more tightly against him. Heat shot through him. Heat and need. The need beyond sex, he realized. He needed what she represented- steadiness, love, family- things he’d never imagined himself wanting. He tucked his arms more tightly around her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. In minutes he was asleep. GGGGG Golden sunlight streamed into her bedroom. Bathed in the warm glorious flood, she lay on her bed, smiling radiantly as she remembered her dreams of wonderful hands and paradise shared with Actor. In one of her dreams he had worn dazzling white clothes with silver buckles. He had ridden a white horse. How he’d laugh if she told him she had a dream where he was her white knight. He had freely admitted he wasn’t one on the train the day they met.  
Sera’s return to England October 1943 

She stirred and threw off the covers and let the light caress her. Actor was not in the large bed curled around her backside as had become their custom to sleep. He was six foot, four and her five foot, eight fit in his hollows perfectly and he was like a personal heater up against her bare skin. They had made love and he had returned to the third floor before sunrise. He had pulled back the black-out curtains from the French doors that led out to the second floor balcony on his way to the bathroom. She had to wonder how Garrison would react when he discovered she had spent three days and nights in bed with Actor. She didn’t think he would be happy about it. And she missed Actor already. She could of course keep in touch with him as well as enjoy their inside sessions. Actor lay on his narrow cot and couldn’t help but compare it to Sera’s extremely large and comfortable four poster. But to be honest he missed being beside Sera. He had discovered being cocooned against Sera’s back was a quite comfortable manner of sleeping. He opened his side of the connection and before he could knock on her mental door he discovered she was there to meet him. They instantly bypassed all the hello, how are you and flashed themselves into her bed and he into her. He was slightly startled about her willingness to by- pass the foreplay. But only briefly when she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him as if he was the air source she needed to live. 

The End, for now. Bee Happy. L&K Dancer. To be continued.


End file.
